I Think I Love Your Girlfriend
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Alice and Bella suddenly start having feelings for each other. One shot.


**This is my first ever shot at Alice/Bella. And I don't think I will write it again because I don't really enjoy it. Haha. But anyway, the reason I wrote it was for a friend, Kara. She's a great person, but sometimes I think she's a little messed up in the head... Just kidding, I love her. So here you go Kara, hope you enjoy this piece of crap. :p Oh and go read her story, it's Alice/Bella StandThroughThePain.**

Alice's POV

I was walking down the stairs like any normal day. I skipped down the last two steps and spotted the top of Edward's head above the couch in the living room and I heard the familiar beat of Bella's heart. Then she giggled and I walked over, smiling. "Hi, Bella."

I looked down a her petite body and her gorgeous mahogany hair that rolled over her shoulders. She sat in Edwards lap like normal. But something pulled at my heart, a foreign feeling. "Alice." Bella smiled then looked at Edward and he smiled at her in return.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked, rocking on my tip toes. I was going to get her out of this house if she liked it or not.

"Like you don't know Alice." Bella sighed. Oh yeah, she knew I wanted her to shop. I guess I had her right where I want her.

"Yeah, I think I do know." I grabbed her hand and I felt a small shock. I looked into Bella's eyes for a split second and I think I saw confusion in her expression. Did she feel that too? "Um, come on!" I said, avoiding Edward's questioning eyes.

I didn't get this feeling. It was like we had some sort of connection. But it can't be, no. I was with Jasper, happily, and she was with Edward. I can't feel things. Bella's only a friend, nothing more. And I'm not like that. I've been happy with Jasper for centuries. This is just a freak of nature thing. I'm sure spending the day with Bella will reverse it.

We hopped in my Porsche and the ride to the mall was sorta silent, in an awkward way. I wanted to bring up the thing that happened at the house, to see if she felt it too but I was, to admit the truth, a little afraid to.

I pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. I took a breath to say 'lets go' but Bella decided to say something else.

"Did you feel that too?" She blurted out and if I hadn't felt it I wouldn't have known what she was talking about.

I nodded my head, looking into her eyes, "Yes." It was quiet, "At least I know I'm not crazy." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah.. Same here." She looked away from me and out into the parking lot. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"So, do you want to shop?" I asked and picked up my purse, my hand on the handle of the door.

"Uh, not really?" She didn't move so I got out of the car and went to her side and opened the door.

"How about now?" She shook her head, so I grabbed her hand and went to pull her out, but the shock happened again and made me stop. I instantly dropped her hand. Wow, this was weird.. "What do you think it means?" I asked.

"I think I know, but I'm afraid to admit the truth."

I knew she was thinking what I was thinking so I went for it first, "I think I love you, Bella." As soon as that escaped my lips I noticed how right that was coming off my lips.

"I think I love you, too." Bella's lips formed into a half smile when she said that, "Tha- That felt so right." She said stuttering at the beginning.

I was suddenly hit with a vision:

_We were at the house, in the living room. I was making sure to block my mind so Edward wouldn't peek. We were both standing, me and Bella, in front of the family. We were going to tell them that we were in love. Me and Bella. I knew in my mind that Jasper and Edward were going to be heart broken, but we loved each other, not them. _

_We would always love our first loves, but it's not the the same. Me and Bella belong, not me and Jasper and her and Edward. Alice and Bella._

_We told the family and Carlisle and Esme were as excepting as ever. Emmett made his cracks and Rosalie just rolled her eyes and brushed it off. Edward and Jasper? They just started, but Jasper wasn't controlling his powers. Everyone in the room felt his heart break and we knew that was Edwards mood too. Being able to feel that didn't make us feel any better and it was so strong that Bella started to cry, tears running down her face._

_I wanted to reach over and wipe them off, but I knew that wouldn't be far to do in front of Edward, especially after stealing his girlfriend._

"Alice? Alice, what did you see?"

"We're going to be together." I whispered.

"Like together together?" Bella asked, still sitting in the seat and I nodded, closing the door and going back to the drivers side. I started the car up and peeled out of the parking lot, "Where are we going?"

"We have to tell them, now. We can't keep this a secret at all, Bella. We have to tell them right away." I said passing cars and swerving in and out of traffic.

"What?! Alice, are you crazy!? We're going to kill Jasper and Edward by telling them."

"But Bella, telling them is better. The longer we keep it a secret the worst it is going to hurt. Please, just cooperate."

Is was quiet after that and we didn't say anything to each other as we passed the boarder back into Forks.

"Alice, are you sure?" Bella piped up as we neared the driveway.

"I'm as sure as you are." I answered as I squealed into the driveway. I cleared my mind and thought about a song I heard on the radio the other day _'He's my best friend. Best of all best friends, you should have a best friend too....'_

I pulled into the garage and got out, going back to Bella's side, "You ready?"

"Uh, not really?" She said just like before.

"Let's go!!" I yelled and pulled her out of the car. If I had to I would drag her into the house. We need to tell them as soon as possible.

And there we were standing in the living room with the rest of the family standing in front of us, just like the vision.

"You guys," I paused, "We have something to say." I looked at Bella and she met my gaze. I nodded and at the same time, looking at each others boyfriends.

"I think I love your girlfriend." Emmett smiled, Rosalie shrugged, Carlisle and Esme's eyes were wide but they were still soft. Jasper was frowning and exerting sadness. And Edward was sad and mad at the same time.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1....

"You love you girlfriend!?" Edward yelled, shaking the whole house, "How could you, Alice!?"

"How could I, Edward!? It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Shut up!" Bella yelled and everyone, Me and Edward, quieted, "Edward, I'm sorry. I don't love you like I do Alice. I never knew my feelings for her until today. I'm sorry, but you have to accept us. Please?"

"But Bella, I love you with all my being. I can't live without you." Edward whispered, defeated.

"I know, Edward, but it just didn't work out."

"I still love you."

"I love you too, Edward, but only as a brother. But can we still be friends?"

"Anything to keep you in my life, Bella." Edward smiled sadly and embraced Bella in a hug. She hugged him back and smiled.

I saw Jasper in the corner of my eye and I walked up to him, "I'm sorry, Jasper. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Alice." He said simply, avoiding my eyes.

"Jasper?" Nothing, "Jasper, look at me."

Slowly his head came up to meet my eyes, "You know I still love you right? But more as a brother?" He nodded his head, "Please Jasper. Don't be like that."

"I just don't know what to say. I didn't expect this." He said waving his hand at Bella and me.

"I didn't either and I'm the future seeing one. It's just nature Jasper. I'm sorry." I threw out my arms and he walked into them, hugging me.

"I love you, Alice." He whispered into my ear. I didn't say it back, I just squeezed him tighter.

I walked back to stand next to Bella. I was a little embarrassed to be standing there but Emmett came in at the right time to break the tension.

"Well, do you know what that means for you two?" Emmett asked looking at Jasper and Emmett, "I guess you two have to go gay with each other."

"You're not funny, Emmett." Edward said crossing his arms and Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

**Um, yeah, so that sucks. :p There you go Kara, have some of my suckyness. :p Review, people!! :)**


End file.
